


Bless The Most Important Person in My Life

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [21]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Allergies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did staring into your partner's eyes count as romance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless The Most Important Person in My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP lying in bed, foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each other's eyes and taking it all in. Everything is silent. And then Person A suddenly sneezes and scares Person B so badly that they fall out of bed.  
>  **Source: qualityreblogs tumblr**
> 
>  ****It begged them, like so many other prompts. xD
> 
> I do not own _xxxHoLic_. Thanks for reading!

Watanuki wasn't one for romance.

Although, maybe it was more correct to say that he wasn't one for overtly sexual romance? He was great with hand holding and kissing and touching. He was good with the sexual things, too, but life wasn't made of sex and neither was a relationship.

Did staring into your partner's eyes count as romance?

Because Watanuki was currently laying on his futon, close enough to Doumeki that their foreheads and their noses were touching, and they were just... staring. At each other. Into each other's eyes. The pure cheesiness of that made Watanuki want to flinch, but it made him warm inside instead.

But it was quiet and only the crickets outside chirping from his open balcony broke it, and the breeze through the apartment was cool and crisp, a contrast to the warm strips of where their skin touched.

This was the kind of thing that Watanuki-

Doumeki sneezed.

"Are you _freaking kidding me?!?_ " Watanuki yowled, scrubbing his arm across his face, resisting the urge to rub his elbow where he'd smacked it on the floor, practically flying off his side of the futon when Doumeki had sneezed.

Doumeki had covered his mouth and nose with his hand, and there was the beginnings of a blush beneath his fingers. "... Sorry."

"You just _sneezed in MY FACE_!" Watanuki retorted. Did the guy have to ruin every good moment?? Now Watanuki felt _filthy_ and dirty and gross, ugh!

"I'm sorry," Doumeki repeated, and rubbed his nose. "I have allergies."

"That's all fine but couldn't you have told me?? Or moved away?"

Doumeki dropped his hand back onto the futon. "I didn't feel it."

Watanuki rolled his eyes. "That's disgusting. It's disgusting." He pushed himself into a sitting position. "I'm gonna go wash my face. And get you a tissue. And allergy medication, _geesh_."

"Sorry," Doumeki repeated, again, and he actually did sound a little more repentant than usual (which was never).

Watanuki sighed. "I know, wasn't on purpose. But still..."

Doumeki folded his arm beneath his head. "It's not like we haven't shared more than mucus."

"Ah!" Watanuki flailed. "Ah ah ahhh! Don't say that so loud! Argh!" He put his hand over his face and marched to the bathroom. How was it, no matter what, it always ended up with him blushing?

Meh. Such was his life.

He could seriously do without the sneezing, though, just in case anyone was asking.

 


End file.
